Enemy of My Enemy
by ChasingDreamsLikeAnIdiot
Summary: Earth went to war with the planet of Sondarsta 40 years ago. Now a young pilot named Akasuna no Sasori joins the battle. However when responding to a distress signal from an alien planet, lines between enemies and friends become blurred and questions will be asked about who is fighting who. AU SasoDei Alien!Akatsuki Rated for violence, language and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi there. I'm back... So two years ago, I moved house and my laptop that had everything on it was heavily damaged in the move (don't ask why) so all of my work, including homework, CVs and fanfiction was put onto a memory stick. That memory stick was then lost forever... until today.**_

 _ **So I now have all of my old work back, including several one shots and a few stories that were given to me by my friend Rose (She's still doing well although her interest in anime has completely diminished since she started work) So I'm gonna start proof reading and posting those stories again.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy them, I know they were a hit back when Rose was publishing them.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The story plot belongs to Rose of Doom.**_

* * *

Almost forty years had passed since the day Earth came into contact with the first group of Sonda from the planet Sondarsta. The beautiful and intelligent creatures of the foreign planet had intrigued and sparked the curiosity of the human race from the start. No one who was alive to see that day could forget it.

* * *

 _The space stations had picked up the foreign vessel a few hours ago. After notifying the White House, everyone who was anyone was fighting their way towards the centre of Washington DC. The excitement and bustle was noticed and pretty soon camera crews and news teams had gotten tipoffs or were simply going in hopes of a huge scoop._

 _And they got one._

 _0800 Hours GMT in the Middle of Washington DC, a rather large ship touched down on the Earth's soil, the landing gear elegantly unfolding from the main body of the ship itself. The space ship looked like a giant mutated aeroplane. The body was large and circular, with smaller wings that mounted huge engines._

 _Everyone stood their ground, either out of fear or curiosity. A hissing sound could be heard as a hatch opened in the bottom of the craft. A set of steps came down and a light shined from within._

 _Everyone watched as five sets of boots made their way down, followed by delicate slim legs, holding up what looked like leather clad bodies, and finally the entirety of the visitors was seen._

 _They were taller than an average human with slender builds and delicate features. Their faces were rather feline in quality, sporting large, slanted eyes with slit like pupils, flattened noses and angular jaws. Their ears were set slightly higher on their heads and could swivel around and flatten against their skulls and looked like furless sheep ears. All in all, they were an attractive race quite different from the human race._

 _They looked around inquisitively as they walked down, almost shyly. A lot of people backed away from the strange creatures. One small boy ran forward much to his mother's distress. He stopped in front of the tallest alien and grinned._

" _You're pretty!" he said proudly, pointing up at him. The alien lent down and looked the child over. He looked back to the woman who looked positively terrified._

" _We are residents the planet of Sondarsta," he told the child, "Which planet are we on child?"_

 _The little boy grinned and cuddled his toy._

" _This is Earth mister!" he giggled, "We are humans! We are nice, promise!"_

 _The alien nodded and stood up, calling to his companions in a series of clicks and almost songlike noises. The language resembled a dolphin mixed with small birds. The child scurried back to his mother as the President of the United States came forward and spoke with the aliens._

" _I speak for the human race," the President said proudly, "What is your business on Earth?"_

 _The alien's ears twitched a little and swivelled._

" _We wish to ally ourselves with you," he replied, "We would like to trade and learn from you."_

* * *

Since that day, the Sonda and the human race flourished by learning from each other's knowledge, lifestyles and resources. Humans became more technologically advanced and were able to resolve problems such as global warming and the oil shortages.

The Sonda were introduced to the arts such as film, music, books, dance and art. They were a race of logical beings and creativity was often frowned upon and oppressed. They viewed things for their use rather than their beauty.

Everything was fine for ten years with humans and Sonda working side by side. The future looked bright and no one expected what was to come.

There were a few humans who saw the Sonda as a threat either to their businesses, their wallets or their families. These people came together and murdered a group of Sonda.

This action caused wide spread outrage throughout the entire planet of Sondarsta. They cried out for vengeance and war was declared between the two races. The entire Earth's military was moved together to fight.

* * *

Sasori Akasuna never liked waiting. He hated it with a burning passion. He was currently stuck in a small office belonging to his soon to be new commanding officer. He sighed a little and began to skim over what his instructors had written in his personal documents.

He was a qualified pilot and also talented with computer hacking. He graduated top of his classes and had achieved top marks in all previous examinations. However, this was his first opportunity to get into the field. He smirked a little at the prospect.

The door swung open and he looked up a little startled to see a large man with…blue skin. He was dressed in a captain's uniform and had a friendly grin on his face, revealing sharp pointed teeth.

"Sorry I'm late kid, had to stop my second in commander from killing a rookie!" he said cheerfully, setting himself down in his high back office chair.

"So you're the new pilot," he said, taking the red head's file. He flicked through it, looking over things of interest and a smirk appearing on his face. He looked up at the young male and snapped the file shut.

"So you graduated top of the class a year early," he said casually, "But you've got no combat experience?"

Sasori shrugged.

"Nope, this is my first opportunity," he replied, "I can take care of myself though."

Kisame nodded and held out a hand.

"Welcome aboard kid," he said with a grin, "Come on, I want you to meet my personal team."

Sasori nodded and walked down the metallic corridor of the ship, listening to the clinking of his boots against the metal grating covering up the long thick wires and tubes that winded through the whole ship.

It was what was known as a 'mothership'. This was a large craft almost the size of a small city used to carry troops and combat ships into space and served as headquarters for the soldiers on the offensive line. It was docked at the minute to replenish supplies, switch troops and work on repairs.

"I'll let you meet the guys and then Hidan can show you to your quarters," Kisame said rounding a corner and marching towards a group of three people. The youngest looking one grinned at his approach and waved him over.

"Hey, Kisame, what's fucking up, ya blue bastard?" he called cheerfully, "Who's the fresh meat?"

Kisame smirked and clapped Sasori on the back much to his displeasure.

"This is Sasori, the new pilot," Kisame explained, "He's the new team member."

Hidan grinned and nodded, reaching out a hand to shake.

"Hidan," he said shaking the young pilot's hand, "These are Tobi and Zetsu."

Sasori turned his lazy brown gaze upon a soldier wearing an orange mask along with his standard issue uniform and a man next to him who was half black and half white. Sasori assumed they were tattoos of some kind.

"Tobi is pleased to meet Sasori! Tobi is a good boy!" the masked man said giddily. Sasori's left eye twitched slightly at the sound of the high pitched childish voice. Zetsu smirked.

"Nice to meet you **Sasori Akasuna** ," he said eerily. Sasori looked slightly startled at the sound of two voices. He looked uncertainly at Kisame who laughed a little.

"Don't worry; Zetsu's a schizophrenic," he explained, "A damn good soldier though. You get used to it eventually."

Sasori nodded and followed Hidan who showed him to his room. He hoisted the duffel bag with his things higher onto his back. Hidan grinned at him.

"So you know what our fucking ship is called?" he asked casually. Sasori nodded.

"You call it Death Metal," he replied, "A rather cliché name but well earned from the number of enemy ships you've destroyed as a unit."

Hidan smirked.

"No shit!" he cackled, "Yeah you're fucking right. Those Sonda bastards are skilled flyers so we need a badass pilot for the missions we do which are pretty fucking close to their home planet. I fucking hope you're as good as the higher ups say you fucking are cause we're gonna need ya!"

Sasori smirked and nodded. Hidan snickered and pressed a panel on the wall where they had just stopped, opening up the door to a small room equipped with a bunk set into the wall, a desk and chair, and a small bathroom. Sasori dumped his duffel bag on the bed and thanked Hidan for showing him around. The silver haired male left him saying something about 'scaring rookie fuckers'. Sasori didn't want to know.

He sat down on his bed and opened his bag. Rummaging around, he found his tool kit and a small unfinished wooden puppet. He walked over to the desk and sat down beginning to carve more features into it.

* * *

A small male Sonda was running fast through the thick jungle vegetation. His long blonde hair was whipping wildly around him having come out of the ponytail he had previously kept it in, his ears flattened against his skull. His hands trembled as they clutched the dagger which was previously sheathed at his hip. His feline like eyes darted around in fear. He was tiring fast but he had to find the rebel camp.

They were his only hope of surviving.

* * *

Sasori jumped a little, scratching the surface of his puppet when his door was thrown open with a loud bang. He whipped around, ready to chew out the unfortunate soul who dared disturb him when he came face to face with a puffed out and excited looking Kisame.

"Drop what you're doing and come with me kid!" he ordered quickly, "We got an assignment and it's good news!"

Sasori nodded and stood up quickly. He followed Kisame, almost jogging because the man's strides were so long.

"What are we doing? Sasori queried.

"We got a distress call from a group we thought were dead after they were sent to Sondarsta," he explained, "We've been sent to extract them. We're gonna need a good pilot to fly in and out past the planet's defence systems."

Sasori almost paled at the suggestion Kisame was making but quickly shook his head. He had achieved a perfect score in evasive manoeuvring; he would be fine.

They stepped into a briefing room which was empty except for Hidan, Tobi and Zetsu. Sasori took his seat next to the silver haired male and they all looked at the giant projection screen which showed a grand looking man with a moustache and an eye patch.

"Captain Hoshigaki," he said tilting his head. Kisame returned the greeting.

"General," he replied smoothly.

"Alright onto the debriefing," the General said clapping his hands together, "We recently received a distress call from this location." He pointed to a map of a country in Sondarsta. "We believe it was the team we sent in a few months back to infiltrate the enemy base fifty clicks south east of their location. Whatever happened to them we don't know but your mission is to find them and bring them back home. Once they are safe on home soil, you are to take over their previous assignment. Clear?"

Kisame nodded with a toothy grin.

"Yes sir, clear!" he said standing up and motioning his team out. The mission would start once the mothership was slightly closer to the planet in a few days.

Sasori was napping in his bunk when a knock came to his door. He sat up and walked over to answer. He opened it up to Zetsu who gave him a rather creepy smirk.

"Sasori, Kisame sent us. **It's time for the mission,** " he stated. Sasori nodded and grabbed his jacket and threw it on over his muscle top. They hurried towards the weapon room and meet up with the rest of the team. Kisame grinned at them.

"Well Akasuna, ready for your first mission?" he asked mischievously. The redhead nodded and looked at the other soldiers who were arming themselves. He noticed they all chose different weaponry and none of it really looked standard issue. He asked Kisame about it.

"Well everyone on this team is a specialist so we get to pick which weapons we feel most comfortable with," he replied, "Just mooch around, we'll wait for you. Just be ready to fly in an hour."

Sasori nodded and looked around the extensive weapon collection before finally deciding on a handgun, a rifle and a sniper. He also grabbed a few grenades and a few knives to hide on his body.

He made his way towards his new team who were standing around a large spacecraft. This was Death Metal. It looked like many of the other smaller combat crafts but it wasn't the ship itself but the crew who used it, that had earned it such a grand and intimidating title. This ship's crew was infamous for the number of dangerous missions to its name. The redhead knew he had a lot to live up to if some of the stories of the previous pilot were to be true.

Sasori smirked at the thought and walked into the cockpit. Sliding into the chair, he waited until everyone was in before doing what he did best. He switched on the controls, did a quick check that everything was functioning properly and lifted off once the all clear was given. He steered the ship out of the dock and into the dark abyss of space.

* * *

They had been flying for a day when Kisame informed Sasori of the defence systems of Sondarsta.

"They have satellites which bounce signals back and forth between the planet and just outside of the planet itself. They detect an unknown vessel, it's vaporized before it gets any closer to the ground."

Sasori gulped a little.

"What should we do then?" he asked. Kisame smirked.

"You're other talent according to your file, is computer hacking?" The redhead nodded.

"I'm gonna take over flying the ship and you will use the computers to bounce the signal through the ship and towards the other satellite. We won't be detectable if the orbiting satellites get the signals."

Sasori nodded and handed over the controls to Kisame. He slipped into the chair in front of the computers and waited for the signal to be sent. The others watched him as his fingers became a blur, typing very fast, trying to bounce the signal out through the ship.

A small bead of sweat ran down his temple as he just managed to send it out. He sighed with relief and waited for the second wave of signals.

Kisame steered the vessel to land a few clicks away from the distress signal. He looked around for a clearing large enough for the ship; finding one, he activated the landing gear and delicately touched down on the planet's surface.

Sasori let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, when he felt the ship land. He leaned back in his seat and grinned a little at Kisame. The blue leader clapped his hands together.

"Okay, that's the easy part done!" he exclaimed cheerfully, "Now for the fun part."

Everyone made their way to kit up in protective suits. Sondarsta had a lighter gravity than Earth which was evident when the Sonda had gotten ill from the heavier gravity on Earth. There was also trace very little nitrogen and half the oxygen of Earth as well as excess Carbon Dioxide and Helium in the air which made the planet very warm and toxic to humans.

Once everyone was in a suit which consisted of rather heavy armour and oxygen masks and tanks, they headed towards the exit. Sasori gripped his weapon and couldn't help a little excitement from leaking into his expression. This was the first time he was going to see the planet for himself. Accounts had always painted it as a beautiful place with different types of warm climates from tropical rainforests to scorching deserts so hot, the sand was red.

The team of soldiers followed Kisame who was holding a GPS, showing where the distress call had been activated from. They were headed north when Kisame stopped them.

"Hold up," he called quietly, "Hostile camp dead ahead."

Sasori squinted through the thick foliage of the jungle terrain. He though he saw movement but didn't respond. Kisame ordered them to get down.

"We'll take a closer look but keep low and don't fire unless I say so," he hissed. Sasori lowered himself to the ground with the others and they army crawled closer. Kisame stopped and peeked around a large shrub. Sasori crawled over next to him. His brown orbs widened.

It was a small camp site; temporary from the looks of the small tents, surrounding a small fire. There were armed Sonda sitting or eating or keeping watch. Sasori counted about ten of them. This wasn't what caught his attention.

At the far end of the camp, a Sonda significantly smaller than the rest was tied by his wrists from a tree branch. His shirt was in tatters and he was gagged. His long blonde hair was rather matted and a few strands were sticking to the side of his head caked in dried blood. Sasori growled a little. How could they do that to their own kind?

Two of the armed Sonda were talking in their native tongue making Kisame curse a little.

"Tobi get up here," he whispered. The mask soldier crawled over and to Sasori's amazement began to translate.

" _Has he talked yet_?" Tobi murmured, "No, he won't give anything away. _Beat him some more._ If I do that I'll kill him. _We need to know where that rebel camp is._ _They're protecting humans._ I know that."

Kisame's eyes widened in surprise. Sasori realised as well. They had to get that blonde to help them find their missing people. The blue soldier looked over his shoulder and signalled to his men. Sasori nodded and shifted a little.

"Open fire," Kisame murmured. Hidan was first to jump in. He yelled in glee and jumped through the trees firing his dual mini Uzi at the armed Sonda, who yelped in surprise. Three were already dead by the time the rest had reacted. Sasori, Kisame, Tobi and Zetsu had already assaulted the group by then, ripping through them in mere seconds. Once they checked they were all dead, Sasori and Kisame hurried over to the small blonde one.

He had woken up during the commotion and was staring at them with fearful azure blue eyes. He trembled as Sasori gently pulled the gag from his mouth and cut him down. Kisame caught his fragile form and lay him gently down.

"Hey kid, you speak English?" he asked. The blonde frantically nodded his head.

"Y-yeah un," he almost whimpered, "W-what do y-you want un?"

Kisame grinned in a friendly manner and leaned the young Sonda against the tree he had previously been tied to.

"We overheard those bastards saying that you knew where a rebel camp was," he explained, "They said the rebels were protecting humans. Do you know anything about this?"

The Sonda was shaking violently and breathing shallowly from the fear of being caught in the middle of a jungle by human soldiers. Sasori kneeled down next to him and pulled out his canteen.

"Here take some of this," he murmured, "You'll be dehydrated from this atmosphere."

The blonde alien looked very confused but gratefully accepted the water. He gulped it down desperately like a man who hadn't had a drink in years. He sighed a little and gave back the water bottle with a small shy smile. Sasori took back the canteen, his expression remaining neutral.

"What's your name?" he asked slowly.

"D-Deidara un," the blonde mumbled. Kisame gave him a grin.

"Okay Deidara, I'm Kisame," he said cheerfully, "Can you help us find this rebel camp? They may be able to help us find our friends."

Deidara's ears flattened a little against his head as he looked down into his lap.

"I-I know where the camp is," he said quietly, "I can take you there."

Kisame nodded.

"That's great," he said in a friendly tone. Deidara nodded a little. Kisame looked over to his pilot.

"Sasori, clean up his wounds and make sure he's alright," he ordered, "We'll make sure the surrounding area is clear. We'll find the rebel camp in the morning."

The pilot nodded and waited until his four teammates had left before turning back to the young Sonda. He pulled off his pack and routed around for a first aid kit. Deidara remained silent as he watched Sasori rummage, his ears and nose twitching every so often. Sasori found his target with a small triumphant grunt and pulled it out.

"I'm going to clean and dress your injuries," he said slowly to the young alien, who nodded a little. Sasori deftly took the blonde's wrists and gently dabbed the cuts were his bindings had been too tight. He let out a guttural but tuneful whine as Sasori cleaned and dressed his wounds.

"How old are you Deidara?" Sasori asked, cleaning the dry blood from his temple. Deidara shifted his head to give the pilot better access.

"Nineteen un," he mumbled. Sasori nodded a little. He decided to take the kid's mind off his current situation.

"I'm twenty four," he said casually, "What are your interests?"

Deidara smiled a little, making soft whistling noises.

"Art un," he replied, quietly, "I like sculpting." Sasori raised an eyebrow as he moved onto wrapping bandages around Deidara's heavily bruised torso. He was no medic so he could only hope that the bandages would help Deidara not jostle his ribs too much which Sasori was pretty sure were broken or fractured in at least two places. The kid must have taken quite a beating.

"I like art as well," the redhead stated, "I make puppets."

Deidara's ears perked up and swivelled a few times. Sasori noticed they swivelled certain ways when he said or did certain things. If he asked about personal information, the younger's ears would twitch and flatten as if he was shy or reluctant to answer. If he perked the blonde's interests like just now, his ears would flicker around.

"Puppets un?" he asked curiously. Sasori nodded putting his first aid kit away.

"Yes, I was taught the technique by my grandmother," he replied, "How do you feel now?"

Deidara looked himself over, pulling at the bandages with slight distaste. He wrinkled his nose a little but nodded and smiled a little.

"Okay un," he answered. Sasori nodded and sat down beside him in silence, waiting for the others to arrive. Deidara was rather antsy and his ears refused to stop twitching. His nose wouldn't stop wrinkling and his gaze darted around. Sasori frowned a little.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Deidara said something in his native tongue before shaking his head. Sasori heard a twig snap and whipped around, weapon raised. He heard a chuckle and lowered his gun, glaring at the culprit. Hidan waltzed out, a grin plastered across his face.

"S'up Rookie?" he said teasingly, "Getting cosy with the enemy I see?"

Deidara flinched and pressed himself against the redhead, ears flat, shrinking under the accusing stare of the silver haired male. Sasori scowled.

"He's not an enemy Hidan, and no, I was just following orders," Sasori drawled, "Now leave him alone before I make you."

Hidan snickered and held up his hands.

"Fine, fine, just fucking messing with ya," he chuckled. Deidara kept his feline eyes fixated on the ground. Sasori sighed and glared Hidan into leaving. Only then did the Sonda relax but only slightly.

"He doesn't like me un," he mumbled, ears drooping miserably. Sasori regarded him for a minute before shrugging.

"He has no reason to I suppose," he replied casually, "Don't worry about him though. I'm sure he was dropped on his head as a baby.

Deidara let out a small giggle mixed with whistling. Sasori almost couldn't get over how funny the Sonda language was. It sounded so childish and playful. But maybe he hadn't heard enough of it.

"Thank you un," Deidara whispered.

"What for?" Sasori queried. The Sonda huddled closer.

"For making him leave me alone un," he murmured, "I just want to be left alone."

Sasori shrugged and stayed silent.

A few moments later, Kisame, Zetsu and Tobi returned and sat down around the fire which was still burning. Kisame pulled out ration packs and threw one at each soldier and finally another one for Deidara. He accepted it sceptically and gave Sasori a questioning look as the pilot took it upon himself to make sure he didn't go anywhere. The kid looked harmless but Sasori was taught better than to underestimate the Sonda.

"It's food," he explained, "Open it up and eat."

The blonde looked down at the silver wrapped pack. He quickly tore it open and scarfed down the food, forgetting how hungry he was.

Sasori stared as the food disappeared in mere seconds. The blonde blushed a little and looked away, his ears drooping. The redhead smirked and gave his remaining half to the teen. He was given a confused look.

"You're still hungry right?" he asked, cocking his head. Deidara nodded shyly and accepted it. Kisame watched the exchange and smirked a little.

Sasori's first day in the field and he's already befriending the enemy. Kisame chuckled a little. The redhead reminded him of himself.

* * *

 ** _And that's a wrap! This story was originally written back in 2012, so a lot has happened with regard to the manga since then. However, this story is completely AU and therefore, isn't affected in any way by the plot of Naruto Shippuden._**

 ** _Hope you liked it. R &R if you did._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's chapter two! I have to leave for England in two days, so I'll try to get a few chapters up before I leave._**

 ** _A few things, Sondarsta is a name that Rose got from a random name generator because she couldn't think of anything to call her planet and race. This is a SasoDei fic like most of her work (my own personal work rarely has romance in it) so there will be yaoi, however I believe the romance is sort of slow burning at the start._**

 ** _I used to be really good at author notes, but now I kinda ran out of things to say..._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns all recognisable characters. The plot and planet Sondarsta belongs to Rose._**

* * *

Sasori could feel his eyelids grow heavy as he struggled to keep awake. He was supposed to be relieved by Hidan an hour ago but the silver haired male was proving unreliable. The red head stood up with a scowl and marched over to the soldier and roughly kicked him in the ribs. Hidan woke with a start.

"What the fuck?" he demanded, grabbing his weapon and waving it around. Sasori smirked.

"Stop playing with that Hidan, it's not a toy," he drawled, "And you were supposed to start century duty an hour ago."

Hidan rubbed the back of his neck with an almost apologetic grin. He traipsed off to sit and keep watch.

Sasori blew a sigh of relief and quietly made his way to his place of rest, which was next to the young Sonda he was keeping an eye on. So far he hadn't expressed hostility but if you wanted to survive, you couldn't trust them; at least that's what his instructors and higher ups had told him. As far as he could tell, this 'enemy' was nothing more than a scared kid, caught up in what Sasori had dubbed as a pointless war. His training was telling him that for all he knew, this person could have been a trained soldier ready to slit their throats the second their backs were turned.

Shrugging off these unsettling thoughts, he leaned against the tree and shut his eyes. As soon as he felt like he was dozing off, a warm, small form was curling up against his thigh.

Sasori was shaken awake roughly by a blue hand on his shoulder. He blinked a little and shook his head.

"Wakey wakey soldier!" Kisame called cheerfully, "We got comrades to rescue!"

Sasori grabbed his rifle and stood up, stretching. He looked down to see Deidara rubbing his visibly eye, ears twitching as he straightened up. Kisame knelt in front of him.

"You will lead us to the rebel camp once we are ready," he said casually, "Stick close to either me or Sasori at all times. We'll keep you safe."

He gave the blonde boy a friendly grin. Deidara returned it with his own shy smile before standing up and fiddling with his hair. Kisame stood and walked over to pack up his gear.

"Right guys, we move on in five minutes," he announced assertively. Everyone nodded and moved around quickly. Sasori busied himself checking his weapon. Deidara watched him from a few feet away. Sasori glanced his way and noticed the nervous look in the Sonda's feline eyes. He shrugged it off and took the safety off his weapon, ready to go.

Deidara visibly flinched when he heard the all too familiar click of the red haired human's weapon. He appreciated being rescued but he was nervous as hell of waltzing into the rebel camp with a band of humans. If he wasn't killed before they could reach it.

"Alright everyone, let's move," Kisame said walking over to Deidara. The blonde nervous glanced towards Sasori who nodded and motioned to move with his weapon. The blonde scurried in front and made his way through the vegetation.

Sasori hurried after Deidara who was rather speedy, zipping in and around branches and roots. His lack of protective gear and his light build gave him an advantage over the soldiers who were heavier. Sasori sighed a little.

"Hey Deidara how much farther?" Kisame called after an hour of walking. The blonde stopped dead and looked back.

"It's close," he said quietly, looking rather sad. Sasori walked up to stand next to him, looking through the trees. He thought he noticed movement. He raised his weapon but a small hand was set on the end of the gun. He followed the hand up the arm, the shoulder, the neck to land on Deidara's catlike face as he shook his head.

"No un," he said quickly, "They won't hurt you unless you give them reason."

The red head acknowledged his warning and lowered his weapon. Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan and Tobi stood close behind them and followed the red head's lead.

They stood in silence for around three minutes until a birdlike cry was heard through the jungle. Deidara's ears perked and he called back with his own whistle like call.

"What was that?" Kisame hissed. Deidara flinched at the harsh tone but explained that the rebels were going to take them into the camp. Kisame looked away from the blonde and saw more Sonda arriving. They were wearing protective gear and each of them wore a black bandana with red clouds either around their necks, foreheads or their upper arms.

The leader of them was a male, much taller and more muscular than Deidara, with pale skin and long black hair tied back into a low ponytail. His bandana was tied around his forehead and kept his bangs away from his crimson red eyes. He was carrying a Sonda native gun and was glaring at them with suspicion.

He held his weapon up to Deidara and began to speak in low hissing and whistling noises. Deidara held up his hands and began to speak back in his own series of whistles and guttural sounds. The black haired male turned his gaze onto the soldiers.

"So you are looking for a group of humans?" he asked, his voice smooth and silky. Kisame nodded.

"Yes, we are looking for a group we received a distress call from," he explained, "We thought you would be able to help us find them."

The group of Sonda exchanged looks and seemed to be talking among themselves. Deidara leaned in to Sasori.

"They are going to take us to see their leader," he whispered, "This is good un."

Sasori tilted his head in response. He didn't find this whole situation 'good' as Deidara had put it but he supposed there was nothing they could do now. The black haired Sonda turned his attention back to them.

"You will speak with our leader and then he will determine your fate."

He reached forward and grabbed Deidara roughly by the shoulder making him hiss with anger and a bit of pain. The taller male snarled back making the blonde fall silent, his ears flattened.

Sasori felt a weapon being pressed into his back and he walked forward, following Kisame who was being moved in front of him. He could hear Hidan cursing from behind him and he thought he heard two Sonda conversing behind him.

They walked into a clearing, their eyes widening at the sight of the rebel camp. There was a large spaceship, almost as large as the mothership they had been on just two days ago. Around the ship were several large tents, one for dining, one for medical situations and another three set up as sleeping quarters for guards on duty.

The human soldiers were marched through the camp, feeling the catlike eyes watch them with suspicion and mistrust as they walked towards the mothership. They walked up the steps and were steered through the corridors deeper and deeper into the belly of the metal beast.

"Stop here," the pale Sonda ordered, opening a door and dragging Deidara inside with him. Kisame frowned and looked towards another Sonda.

"What is he doing with Deidara?" he demanded. The Sonda glared at Kisame before answering.

"The leader is going to question him about why he decided to show a bunch of human soldiers where our camp was," he said casually, "If he is suspected of treason, he will be executed."

Kisame growled.

"The kid did nothing wrong!" he exclaimed, "We just saved him from a group of Sonda who were torturing him! We asked him to show us here when we heard you had humans."

The Sonda scowled and shrugged.

"Whether he is innocent or guilty is for us to decide," he replied. Kisame fumed in silence. Sasori sighed irritably and tapped his foot. He really hated waiting, especially when they were meant to be finding those soldiers, not playing around with rebels. Finally, the door opened up again and they were walked into the room.

It was large, with a round table and many chairs seated around it. The table top was covered in maps, photographs, diagrams and lots of texts. On the opposite side of the table stood two intelligent looking Sonda. One was male with shocking orange hair and multiple facial piercings. Sasori wondered how he managed to pierce through his flatter nose but shrugged off the thought as quickly as it came.

The other was a female with purplish blue hair and a white rose made of paper nestled in her hair. She too had a facial piercing through her lower lip. The male wore his bandana around his forehead and the blunette wore hers around her left arm. They were also dressed in standard issue military uniforms.

"So you are the humans Deidara brought?" The male asked, peering at the group. Deidara flinched as he stood next to the Sonda who had dragged him in. The female frowned.

"Itachi, release him, he did nothing wrong," she said sternly. The Sonda, now known as Itachi, hesitated before letting him go. The blonde rubbed his arm which was beginning to bruise.

Kisame stood straight and proud as he spoke.

"Yes we came across a group of Sonda who were torturing Deidara," he explained, "We were sent here on a mission to retrieve and evacuate a team of humans who had sent out a distress call. We overheard a few of the Sonda talking about Deidara's knowledge of a rebel camp who were protecting humans. Once we saved him, we asked if he could take us here. We didn't really leave him much chose, since he was outnumbered and outgunned."

The orange haired Sonda mulled this over, his odd eyes flickering between Deidara who was staring hard at the ground and Kisame who was watching him with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. He turned to his partner who nodded.

"My name is Pein, I am one of the leaders of the rebellion movement," he explained, "This is Konan, my partner. Yes, we are holding humans here. We broke them out of Sonda custody when we sent a team in to steal documents of Sonda military movements."

Kisame's face lit up.

"Can we evacuate them?" he requested, "We need to see them and find out what their mission was so that we may continue it."

Pein nodded and turned to Konan and spoke to her softly in tuneful chirps and whistles. Konan nodded and hurried from the room and dismissed the other Sonda except for Itachi and Deidara. She then hurried down the hall and disappeared. Kisame looked at Pein with slight confusion.

"They told us that their mission was confidential and already complete," Pein stated casually, "We will allow you to speak with them yourselves."

Sasori glanced at Kisame, noticing he was concerned. Had their information been wrong? He shrugged and hoped there was just some kind of miscommunication involved between the rebel Sonda and soldiers.

The redheaded pilot spared a glance towards Deidara who was still standing in the same place as before. He was still staring hard at the ground and shaking a little. Sasori sighed and looked back towards Pein who was having a quiet conversation with Kisame. He slipped over to the blonde who started a little at his sudden appearance.

"You alright?" he asked quietly. Deidara nodded, his blue pools flickering around the room before landing on Sasori again.

"I-I'm a little th-thirsty un," he muttered. Sasori nodded and reached for his canteen, just to be stopped by Itachi.

"You will be released shortly and he may drink our water supply," the black haired Sonda said sternly, "Until then, stay with your other humans."

Sasori scowled and shoved the hand off his own and continued to give his canteen to Deidara. The kid obviously wasn't used to all the commotion and a little compassion never went amiss. The blonde took it gratefully and took a long drink. Sasori could have sworn he saw a glint in the kid's eye that told him, he was simply trying to piss off Itachi. Sasori smirked as he took back his canteen.

The door opened up and Konan returned with a group of four humans; three males and one female. Kisame grinned at the oldest man, a silver haired male with a mask over his face.

"Kisame," he greeted cheerfully, "Nice to know we weren't forgotten about."

Kisame walked over and man hugged the other male.

"Kakashi!" the blue man chortled, "Nice to see ya. We need to discuss matters."

Kakashi's cheerful look (or what could be seen of it) vanished and he cleared his throat while looking over his comrades.

"I would prefer if we spoke about that in private," he stated quietly, "There is something rather delicate I wish to discuss with you."

Kisame frowned but nodded and followed Kakashi over to a far corner. Sasori and the others got the message and stayed where they were. He scanned the other three members of Kakashi's team.

There was a blonde haired and blue eyed male with sun kissed skin and whisker like markings on his face. He seemed a little too cheerful for Sasori's tastes. The second male was a pale almost paper white young man with very short black hair and a rather bored or vacant expression. Sasori presumed he would get on with him at least for the short amount of time they were there. The final member was a girl who looked very out of place with her shocking pink hair and rather kind looking face. If Sasori had to guess, he would say she was a medic since she looked too innocent to be a killer.

"So what was your mission?" he asked casually. The pale man regarded the red head for a few seconds before answering.

"I'm sure our captains will tell you all the information you need to know," he said while throwing in a rather fake looking smile, which Sasori did not return. He scowled a little at the lack of cooperation but went back to being bored. He decided to entertain himself by watching all of the Sonda in the room and try to decipher personalities.

Most of the rebels were well behaved, standing to attention, barely even moving unless told otherwise; very well trained if Sasori had to guess. Konan however shot occasional glances at the room's occupants, mostly towards Pein, Deidara, Itachi or himself. He shrugged this off as being cautious or alert. The blonde Sonda himself was just fidgety, nervous and alert of everything around him; simply the signs of a frightened kid, possibly not military trained or perhaps fresh from training school. Sasori was surprised to secretly find himself hoping that the male was as innocent as he seemed and not a trained killer, ready to rip him to pieces at a moments notice.

Kisame and Kakashi seemed to have finished their conversation as Kakashi beckoned his team forward as did Kisame. Sasori stepped forward with his comrades and they listened in on what the two captains had to say.

"Right, my team is going back to earth to report in on what we have found," Kakashi explained, "We need to tell our authorities that there are still Sonda who are willing to help us end this war on peaceful terms. Sakura, Sai, Naruto, we are going to relay this information while Captain Hoshigaki and his team remain here with the rebels as liaisons of sorts. Our two teams will remain in contact throughout in hopes of forming a proper connection with the rebel movement. Pein-sama here has already okayed the idea so it is just a matter of getting us back to the ship and out of the planet's orbit."

Everyone nodded and pretty soon, Kakashi's team had prepared to leave and bid farewell. They were taking Kisame's ship which wasn't too appealing to the others but they trusted Kakashi's judgment about the rebels and stayed with the camp, while the other team were making their way back to the ship with a Sonda escort.

"I already have accommodation ready for you," Pein stated to Kisame, "Konan will be glad to show you around and explain everything to you."

Kisame smiled appreciatively and the female Sonda motioned for them to follow. With a little uncertainty and some reassurance from Konan in the form tuneful whistles and guttural sounds, Deidara also followed, staying close between Sasori and Kisame.

"This is the main ship," Konan explained, beckoning around the ship itself, which looked a lot like the mother ship with metal grating floors exposing the wires which fed into electrical and air supplies throughout and the metal plated walls, complete with small, thick windows, sliding panel doors and pressure pad buttons.

"You will notice that most of the rooms are empty since our numbers are stretched and this is just the main camp," Konan continued, "At any time we need to be ready to pack up and escape official military forces or risk execution. There are shoot to kill orders on our heads. However, we have excellent defence measures so probability of an ambush had been reduced to a minimum of 3.7%."

Sasori had to smirk at her accuracy on such a thing as probability. She obviously hadn't taken into account such things as the unpredictability of instinct and bad luck. He continued to listen to the blue haired female as she showed them to their rooms.

"Rooms bunk three people for comfortable enough living," she said as they came across two rooms, "You may choose which rooms you wish to stay in but I will insist that you stay in your rooms unless you have a Sonda with you. Many of our members do not speak a human language or at least do not speak English. Stray humans are not exactly the safest wandering around on their own."

Everyone nodded and spilt up. Kisame, Zetsu and Tobi took one room, while Hidan, Sasori and Deidara took the other one. The rooms were quite small with a bunk bed on one side of the room and a single bed with roughly five feet between them. Above the single bed, was storage space for clothing and other gear. Konan seemed satisfied with this setup and made to leave.

"Breakfast will be served tomorrow morning at 0700 hours and then Pein-sama will speak to you all after wards. Be at our briefing room at 0800 hours," she said before leaving. Hidan kicked off his boots and dumped his gear in a corner before jumping on the top of the bunk bed. He let out a contented sigh and grinned mischievously over at the redhead and the young alien.

"These beds are fucking comfy as hell!" he said loudly, "Damn, why are we fighting fuckers who make shit this good?"

Sasori smirked and left his things in a much neater pile before climbing into the bed below Hidan. Deidara cast a nervous eye around before sighing and climbing into the only unoccupied bed. He lay down and realised how comfy it was. He snuggled down and closed his eyes.

Sasori lay awake for a few hours, simply staring at the bottom of Hidan's mattress. His head was reeling with everything as he tried to piece together how and why he had gotten onto the ship of a rebel movement of Sonda, his supposed enemy. His gaze wondered over to rest on the back of Deidara's head as the male was sleeping facing the wall. Sasori sighed and combed a hand through his own red hair.

He rolled over and closed his eyes determined to sleep before he thought too much.


End file.
